ATDFD: Chapter Three
Numero Tres: Swiper No Swiping! Chapter Three As Dora and Boots (minus Map and Backpack) walked across the yellow-ish road to the Big Dog Poop On The Sidewalk, something slinky and slithery and Swipery sneaked across the bushes at the side of the road. ‘How long will it be ‘till we reach the Poop?’ Dora asked Boots. ‘Hmm…’ said Boots, looking at his banana wristwatch, ‘About eleven minutes.’ ‘ELEVEN MINUTES? That’s FOREVER. I want it to be here now!’ shouted Dora. Suddenly the creators of Dora up in the sky heard Dora’s wishes and snapped their fingers. WHIZZ! BANG! WHAZZ! KABOOM! And the Big Dog Poop on the Sidewalk suddenly appeared on the sidewalk in front of Dora and Boots. Dora’s eyes widened and she looked at her hands. ‘I’m a wizard,’ she murmered. Boots pointed at the Poop. ‘Well, here we are,’ he said. Dora looked up. There it was alright, the Big Dog Poop on the Sidewalk, and it was as big and smelly and… dog-poop-ish as ever. Dora handed Boots a box of clothespegs. ‘Here, put these on. I tell you now, you will need them.’ ‘We’re not going to go through the poop again, will we?’ Boots cried, putting on the clothespeg. He knew the dangers of crossing through the Poop. ‘Of course,’ Dora said, putting on her clothespeg. Suddenly there was a Swiperish voice: ‘He he he he he! Not this time you won’t!’ Dora asked the kids, ‘Do you see Swiper over here?’ The kids texted on their mobiles, ‘H3’s ß3h1nd U.’ Dora looked behind her. ‘Heebie-Jeeby Lemon-Squeezy! Swiper!’ Swiper grinned. It was time for the fun to begin. ‘That’s right! And you’re not going anywhere, you’re not! Drop the box of clothespegs!’ Boots thought, Really! He could steal anything in the world, and he chooses a box of clothespegs! Sometimes I wonder if anybody else here is actually sane. ‘I said DROP IT!’ Swiper shouted. Dora was about to say, ‘Swiper no swiping!’ when she remembered that she was a wizard. She pointed her finger at Swiper, but instead of saying ‘Swiper no swiping!’ she shouted: ‘Lightning Strike!’ Nothing happened. Dora looked at her hand in disbelief. Were her wizardy powers fading already? She tried it again. ‘Lightning STRIKE!’ Swiper rolled his eyes. Dora tried it again. And again. And again. She finally grudgingly accepted that she was a wizard no more. She started to say, ‘Swiper no swip—‘ But it was too late. Swiper swiped the bag and threw it over his head, saying ‘Ha ha ha! You’ll NEVER find it now!’ Still cackling to himself, he scampered off. Dora’s jaw dropped. Boots sighed. Swiper had done it again. But there was no time to organize a search-and-rescue party. There was exploring to be done. They walked towards the Poop, trying to find the entrance. ‘I found it!’ Boots shouted. Dora rushed towards him to get a look. Sure enough, there was a big tunnel-like entrance. Boots walked inside. Dora followed. Then something happened there that would change their lives… (Oooh, cliffhanger!)